leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Albireo Child of the Blackfrost
|date = |health = 6 |attack = 7 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 5 |hp = 450(+75) |mana = 395 (+75) |damage = 64.3 (+3.8) |range = 150 |armor = 26 (+4.54) |magicresist = 36 |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.74%) |healthregen = 3.86 (+0.32) |manaregen = 4.251 (+0.24) |speed = 325 }}Albireo, Child of the Blackfrost is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= 10 |cost= 70 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} |range= 1000 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} |range= 550 |cooldown= 125/110/90 |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} Lore Never before has Anivia found use of the power of Blackfrost than when she created Albireo - her guardian and savior. Albireo was not her offspring, but a collection of all the dark magics combined with Anivia's power of ice. Albireo is oblivious to all the other beliefs existing in Runeterra; his sole purpose is to protect the one he calls his "creator". Anivia also believes that Albireo is the only being in Runeterra who truly understands what her innermost feelings are. Wherever she is, Albireo is always close by, keeping a watchful eye on everything around him - from a drop of water, to a sinister breeze coming from the terror known as Lissandra. Lissandra was the one who convinced Albireo to join the League. Albireo would disagree at first, saying "it has no cause". Albireo instantly changed his mind when Lissandra mentioned the name of his beloved "mother" Anivia. Unbeknownst to him until now, Anivia competes in the fields of justice. Determined to find out why his creator had kept this a secret, Albireo heads toward the fields of justice, ready to tear down anything he sees as a threat. "Love is a complicated object in every living being that can get stirred up infinitely if kept at bay for too long. But with him in existence, mine will be sated." - Anivia Quotes Pick Quote: I will show them how cold my heart is! * As quick as I can. * Frost guides me. * Find me someone to annihilate! * Great minds think alike. * To where battle looms! * For the great Iceborn. * If it has a cause. * My creator will guide me. * This path will lead me to battle. * Follow the ice... But watch for enemies... * I beseech this path. Attacking * Perish! * You will die a cold death! * Alone, you shall be in judgement day! * Annihilation is coming! * The Blackfrost cometh! * Anguish! * Let me hear your simple screams for salvation. * Massacre! Jokes * I'm a killer.... Guess 'ya could say, I'm cold hearted..... Hehehe... *Nobody can keep me, from keeping my cool! Yeeeaah! Jokes when next to Anivia (ally) * Are you insulting my property? Err, I mean, my creator? * If you were only darker... you'd look like -- Oh, that sounded wrong. Jokes when next to a Blackfrost Anivia (ally) * I've got a surprise for you master! * They will never see us coming... If you know what I mean... (sly laugh) * I will protect you from these scoundrels! If it means you having to recreate me! * Let's make it snow! Taunts * Bah! Simple fool! Graaaaaaaah! (freezes surrounding area) * Watch this! Graaaaaaaaah! (freezes surrounding area) Taunts when next to an enemy Anivia * Are you... my creator? * You look so familiar... * Have I seen you before? Taunts when next to an enemy Blackfrost Anivia * Creator.... Have you forsaken me? (falls to his knees) * It.... Cannot be... (falls to his knees) Recommended builds Category:Custom champions